butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith
Meredith is the creator of the mythical vampire creatures, Lux Lamia. She is the daughter of Stephanie, the original witch, and an angel. This makes her extremely powerful and virtually unstoppable. Early Life & Bio Born Meredith Andromeda Raina Gabriel in 1300s B.C in what is now present day England. She spent most of her life in hiding due to the fact she was the child of two powerful beings, the original witch Stephanie and an angel, making her a very powerful sorceress and gifted in all kinds of magic. As a child, Meredith was always a kind and tended to find the beauty in life. When Meredith was twenty-five, she ventured on her own from her mother due to the fact they never got along quite well. This allowed her to practice magic on her own and soon she became very skilled and very feared. In the 1600s Meredith headed to the Caribbean or what was known as the West Indies at the time. During the year 1695, Meredith met a vampire, Adam, a smuggler. The two met one night while he was hunting and the two formed a very close bond. Meredith, who spent most of her life alone, felt very passionate about the relationship. She'd give Adam anything he wanted, an one day, he asked Meredith if she could create some way for vampires to have children. A friend of his desperately wanted a baby with her mate. Without asking any questions really, Meredith agreed without hesitation. She then used energy from the sun and moon light to create a magic pool underwater. It was a pool of pure magic. She told Adam that if two vampire soul mates had sexual intercourse in this pool or even just consumed some of it, they would be able to create a child. Meredith didn't know this yet, but one night Adam would conceive a child with his true mate, Clara, in the pool. The two vampires, who tricked the witch, then ran away to raise a family. A few weeks later, Hazel Lexington was born. Then, a few months after that her, Violet would be born. The couple didn't know how she came to be, but they never got to have a lot of time with their daughters. A few months later Meredith found them and in revenge killed the couple. Feeling guilty, Meredith decided to raise Hazel and Violet, who accepted her as their mother. Over the years she'd observe the twins to try to understand what she created. She would then build a family with the girls. Besides her adopted daughters, Meredith would also have various love affairs and even children. This included Pearl Williams (c. 1722), Jian Xie (c. 1750), Fergus Mckenzie (c.1789), Damien Garcia (c.1811), Ada Jones (c.1830), Niall Taylor (c.1896), Esther Frieden (c.1902). All seven of these children were born from her various lovers. Only two of them are still alive, Ada and Jian, children she had with other warlocks. The rest were all with human lovers and eventually died of old age. Meredith's daughter Pearl, whom she had in the mid seventeen hundreds, is a direct descendant of Zachary Williams, Matthew Williams, and Jackson Williams. Meredith passed down one of her spell books to Pearl, which is why Matthew Williams had it in his possession before her died. In the 1920s she'd meet Jamie Scott, the love of her life. The two would then marry and later have their son, Daniel. However, in 1945, a jealous witch will throw a curse at Jamie. Meredith would take the curse, getting hit right in the heart- killing her instantly. She would later be resurrected decades later in 2013 by the Volturi. Meredith is seen in Sunset's as a zombie. The Volturi have messed with her brain and have been using her for power. Category:Meredith Category:Second Generation